hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Ways to Die
Top Ten Ways to Die is eighth book in the The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers series. It was first published in 2006 by Aladdin Paperbacks. Back Cover ATAC BRIEFING FOR AGENTS FRANK AND JOE HARDY. MISSION: Someone is suspected of trying to murder young popstar Madison Vee. joe and frank hardy must stop her killer before her killer stops her. LOCATION: Los Angeles, CA. POTENTIAL VICTIM: Aside from Ms. Vee, any number of crew members, fans, and friends. SUSPECTS: Her agent, jealous relatives...Ms. Vee has no shortage of possible hidden enemies ready to pounce. Keep your ears to the ground. This message requires your immediate attention. This message will be erased in five seconds. Plot summary After accomplishing an ATAC mission in Time Square, New York, Frank Hardy and Joe Hardy were sent by ATAC to the shooting location of Vee Sharp's latest music video and to work there as a production assistant. It is because Vee was receiving a series of death threats entitled "Top Ten Ways To Die". First, she received the letter " Number 10: Electrocution". The next day, she was almost killed because of electric shock. Then she received " Number 9: Fire". The next day, her dressing room was set on fire. Next, she received " Number 8: Choking". The same thing also happened. When the Hardys came on the location, they witnessed how the suspect tried to kill Vee as they save Vee from her killer. They also saw the death threats that will complete the Top Ten Ways To Die like "Number 7: Spider Bites(Where Frank and Joe saw tarantulas scattered on Vee's body), 6: Drowning (A big part of the backdrop fell on top of a giant bowl, trapping Vee inside), 5: Gas (Frank and Joe sensed that Vee's "portable mansion" was filling with gas), 4: Poison (Vee discovered that the mineral water she drank has poison), 3: Wild Animals (the divider between Vee and the lions were accidentally lifted up)." The mystery grew more intense when Brewster was killed, and as they went to the Hollywood sign, they saw the two death threats that will complete the list -"Number 2: Fall from the sky, Number 1: Fall off the charts". There the Hardy Boys discovered that the killer was T-Mix. He tried to escape, but the Hardy Boys still got him. It was discovered that T-Mix was envious of Vee Sharp's fame. After solving the case, the Hardys went back to their hometown. After watching Vee's latest music video, the doorbell rang. It was Vee Sharp. She asked the Hardys if she can stay there for a few days because she wants the issue about the death threats to die. After hearing Vee's statement, the whole family agreed. The book ends with Frank pulling a prank on Joe, in front of Vee, much to his brother's irritation and embarrassment. Appearances Characters *Charlie Chaplin *Betty Clark *Joan Crawford *Officer Daniels *Brewster Fink *Greer Garson *Frank Hardy *Joe Hardy *Jillian Goode *Fenton Hardy *Laura Hardy *Betty Hutton *Spider Jones *Connie Kung *Jolly Pauly *Playback *Jackson Puck *Kay Sharp *Vee Sharp *T-Mix *Esther Williams *Gertrude Hardy Locations *Forty-second Street *Mount Lee *New York City *Los Angeles, California Business and organizations *American Teens Against Crime *ATM Rollers *Jolly Pauly's Hollywood Adventure *VTV Network *Weenies on Wheels Other *Behind the Pop Songs (television show) *Entertainment Now (television show) *Hollywood Excess (television show) *Music Now (magazine) *Pop Teen (magazine) *Rock 'n' Reel (magazine) *Veejay Digest (magazine) Mistakes At the back cover of the book, the mission states that the victim was Madison Vee, but in the story, the name of the rock star was Vee Sharp. One thing that will prove this is that the sister of Vee, Kay, has the surname Sharp and of course, Vee has the same surname. References External links *Casefiles.com Category:Books Category:Undercover Brothers books